The magic of a shoe's print
by Juud
Summary: Running and hiding for his sister was his fate. Tending the rude boy was not what he had planned for that day. The woman who carried the boy in... was his destiny. KaienxMiyako


**A/N:** I wrote this story several months ago, for a friend who was totally in love with Kaien. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did! And keep in mind that it's a one-shot. I don't think I'm going to continue on it :).  


* * *

Shiba Kaien was lost in thoughts as he trudged through Rukongai. With his hands in his pockets and his head bend down, he kicked a lost stone out of his way. He grumbled as the sun shone on his face and he created a shadow by putting his hand up his red and bumpy forehead. But as soon as he touched his skin, he released a scream of pain and he lowered his hand.

"Stupid Kuukaku."

Vaguely, he remembered her command of going to the store to get stuff for her firework show, and he also knew somewhat about having refused. What was still sharply burned upon his retina, however, was her foot coming over to him. And, of course, still burned upon his forehead was the print of the sole of her shoe.

He groaned and rubbed his neck, trying to relax some sore muscles. Which he got, thank you very much, from dodging his flying sister.

Well, trying to dodge, at least.

His older sister, Shiba Kuukaku, was known for her fabulous shows of firework. Secretly, he was proud of her; after all, she was _his_ sister. And he didn't mind going somewhere to pick up equipments for her, but she could just ask him, could she?

No, she couldn't. Because she was Shiba Kuukaku and Shiba Kuukaku didn't ask. She demanded. And not just from him, but also from his little brother, Ganju. But that was his little brother, his young brother. He felt like he had to protect Ganju more than Kuukaku. And most of the time, he protected his brother from his sister.

That's what big brothers are for. For protecting their younger siblings from their older sister by getting their butt kicked instead of them. Yep, that was his duty. And his fate, he silently added.

A shade fell over his face and he looked up, only to notice himself standing in front of the shop he had been sent to. A little surprised by having had so many more thoughts than his average to keep him busy while walking that it must have been a record, he opened the door and walked in. A little bell rung.

"Oh, hey! Always a pleasure to see one of the Shibas in my store again!"

Kaien looked up and waved to the man behind the counter. "Yo."

It was true. Almost every week, either Kaien or Kuukaku herself was paying a visit to the store, because it was cosy, inspiring and not really expensive. But they didn't tell the man that last detail, of course. Kaien liked his head and he preferred to not let it be kicked off when the prices would be raised due to anything he had said.

"How can I help you this time?" the man, named Shi, asked kindly.

As a reply, Kaien put his hand back in his pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. "Gunpowder and… the package my sister ordered last week."

A sweatdrop was placed on Shi's head, but was quickly replaced by a smile. "You… needed a list for that?"

Kaien nodded and grinned proudly. "Yeah! I figured… oh, just give me the stuff."

Shi chuckled and shook his head as he vanished to get the stuff Kaien requested. While Kaien waited, he took a closer look to the store. It was small, yet big enough for several costumers and a few stages. The main colour in the shop was green. Green walls, a green floor and even Shi was wearing green clothes, most of the time. A small plant was standing in a corner, and Kaien actually pitied it: it looked as though it was forgotten. Brown and fry leaves didn't usually look inviting or living at all.

He took a few paces towards the counter, but then running footsteps made him change his mind. A woman with dark hair, carrying a wounded red-haired child in her arms, came darting into the shop. "He needs help!" she shrieked.

Kaien was next to her in a second. He took over the child and put him down on the counter. He observed the boy for a second, and then noticed several bruises on the stomach and blood drawing from his arms. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't know," the woman panted, trying to catch her breath from the running she had done. "I found him like this. Unconscious."

"Shit," Kaien hissed. He ripped open the boy's shirt and asked the woman to get bandages. She nodded and left through the door Shi had used only a few minutes earlier. Meanwhile, Kaien ripped the shirt in pieces to pinch off the upper arms. "Oh lady, hurry up," Kaien murmured.

As if she had heard him talking, the woman came back into the room, carrying a couple of bandages. "Is this enough?"

Kaien nodded as he took them from her and he turned back to the child, who had just opened his eyes.

"Woah!" Kaien yelped upon seeing the kid. "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing," the boy grumbled. He tried to sit up, but then flinched as he put his weight on his arms. The woman put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back. Then she looked at Kaien. "Nothing's wrong with his eyes."

Kaien opened his mouth. "But… they're red! Irises can't bleed, can they?"

The woman chuckled. "No, of course not. And his eyes are brown. Could you please proceed?"

"With what?"

"The boy."

"…oh, right! I was just stunned by your laugh."

"You can hit on me later."

"You're good."

"I'm not average."

"Can I come back to that later?"

"Please proceed."

"With wha… oh."

Kaien turned around to face the kid again (actually, he turned around to hide his blush. Had she seen it?) and he started to bandage his arms. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy pulled back his arm and tried to hit Kaien. "It's Renji. Let _go_ of me, I need to go back to my friends. A shinigami is coming to Inuzuri and we're going to check it out!"

Kaien quickly grasped the wrist of the boy the moment he tried to hit him. He gently bandaged the boys arms and then said, "Ha, you have to wake up.. like.. really early to hit me like that. Unfortunately for me, my sister knows _exactly_ what time that is, and that is why I am here, on this moment, to save your butt. Show a little gratitude! And if not to me, then at least to the lady. Understood?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told. Well, after biting Kaien's hand and jumping off the counter. He gave the woman a quick bow, mumbled his thanks and then ran out.

"You would think I'd be embarrassed after that," Kaien said, rubbing his neck and offering his other to the woman, "but I think I reached my limit with the print of my sister's shoe on my forehead. Hey, I'm Shiba Kaien."

The woman smiled after seeing the boy run off and shook Kaien's hand. "The shoeprint actually looks pretty good on you. I'm Hiniku Miyako. Nice meeting you."

Kaien grinned and turned around to lean his back against the wall. "There's a shinigami coming over? What would he have to do in Rukongai?"

Miyako shrugged. "I don't know. It might be fun to check it out, though."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in Shinigami? Because, you know, I'm attaining the academy very soon and-"

"You know, you don't have to show off to make a good and tough impression."

"I don't have to?"

Miyako laughed. "Of course not. Don't be stupid. Now, I think I'll go check this Shinigami out. You are welcome to join me, if you'd like."

Kaien grinned. "Let me get this stuff to my sister, first. I'll meet you there?"

Miyako nodded. "That's a deal!"

"Or a date."

"We'll see."


End file.
